Please, don't leave me
by Leust16
Summary: Draco est le pire des imbéciles, et Harry n'en peut plus, c'est pour cela qu'il le quitte. Pourtant, Draco l'aime toujours.


Bonjour tout le monde! Alors voilà, juste une petite songfic qui m'a été inspirée de la chanson de Pink qui ne m'appartient pas et sur laquelle j'ai mis en scène les personnages de Harry Potter qui ne m'appartiennent pas eux non plus.  
Voilà, Enjoy!

Rated T pour langage pas vraiment chatié...

* * *

**Please, Don't leave me.**

-Franchement, je commence à en avoir marre que tu me prennes pour un con, Draco!

Harry et moi étions en train de nous disputer depuis une bonne demi heure maintenant, et comme à mon habitude, je ne lâchais pas un pouce de terrain à mon "adversaire". Ce qui était inhabituel, c'est que cette fois, Harry non plus ne lâchait rien, coup sur coup, il répondait à chacune de mes insultes, et nous étions tous les deux de plus en plus furieux.

-Pour quoi voudrais tu que je te prennes d'autre, Potter? L'insultai-je violemment.

Harry tiqua à l'emploi de son nom de famille, il savait que c'était mauvais signe.

-Tu recommences! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te comportes comme si nous étions encore à l'école?

-C'est bien à toi de me dire ça! Toi qui reste si attaché à Poudlard, ta "maison", c'est pathétique!

Je savais que ce que je disais le blessait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Attaquer son attachement à Poudlard, pour lui, c'était comme renier les manques affectifs dont il avait été victime dans son enfance.

-T'as raison, moi je reste attaché à Poudlard, et toi au petit connard que tu étais alors!

-Ne te méprends pas Potter, ce petit connard valait déjà mille fois mieux que ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha de moi, presque menaçant. Au début, je croyais toujours qu'il allait finir par m'envoyer un sort, et je savais bien que je ne faisais pas le poids dans ce domaine, mais Harry était trop noble, il ne profiterait jamais de son incroyable puissance pour me faire taire une bonne fois pour toute.

-Si tu me méprises à ce point, alors pourquoi tu ne peux pas te passer de moi?

Je ris de la façon la plus hautaine possible.

-N'échange pas les rôles s'il te plait. J'admet que de baiser le sorcier le plus respecté de Grande Bretagne est plaisant, mais franchement, des culs comme le tien, je pourrais en lever par dizaines.

Harry afficha une moue dégouttée face à ma vulgarité, et cela me fit sourire, j'avais marqué un point.

-C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi, un putain de plan cul? Gronda-t-il.

-Qu'est ce que tu pensais. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te prendre pour le messie Potter, tu n'as rien d'exceptionnel. Ce que je trouve chez toi, je peux le trouver avec des dizaines d'autres mecs.

-Je sais, Draco, on peut pas vraiment dire que tu te gênes pour me tromper.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de me satisfaire uniquement de toi, Potter. Tu es loin d'être assez exceptionnel pour ça.

-Vas te faire foutre, Malfoy! me crachat-il.

Je jubilai, cette fois c'était bon, j'avais gagné, il ne trouvait plus aucun argument et ne prenait même plus la peine de s'efforcer à m'appeler par mon prénom. Je décidai de lui asséner le coup de grâce.

-Tu parles d'une dépendance hein Potter? Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui ne peux pas te passer de moi, pour une fois que tu approches quelqu'un sans qu'il manque de crever!

Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué par tant de cruauté de ma part, notre affrontement était terminé, j'avais gagné haut la main. Harry semblait avoir perdu toute sa véhémence, ses yeux étaient vides. Quand il parla, sa voix était devenue monocorde:

-Je… Je vais partir quelques jours Draco, je crois que c'est mieux.

Je levais les yeux aux ciel, je détestais quand il faisait ça, c'était tellement pathétique. Cet appartement était le sien, et pourtant, c'est lui qui partait. Son manque de combativité m'enragea:

-Quoi, tu vas aller passer quelques jours chez ta mère? Ah, j'oubliais, elle aussi est morte pour la simple raison de t'avoir connu!

Le regard de Harry se ralluma, plein de violence. Et j'eut un instant d'hésitation, peut-être, cette fois-ci, étais-je allé trop loin. Je sentais son aura magique crépiter autour de lui, mais sans m'adresser un regard il partit jusqu'à notre chambre. Je profitai de son absence pour reprendre contenance, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître que j'avais été déstabilisé par la puissance meurtrière de sa magie. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et me fit face. Et ce que je vis sur son visage m'effraya encore bien plus que sa magie: il pleurait. Jamais Harry n'avait pleuré devant moi, peu importe les horreurs que j'avais pu lui dire. Mais cette fois, cette fois il s'en fichait de laisser voir ces larmes, cette dispute était différente des autres. Pourtant, je ne pus me retenir:

-Oh, j'ai fais pleurer le pauvre petit Potter? Je suis tellement vilain!

Mais Harry ne se formalisa pas de cette énième insulte:

-Oui, je pleure, parce que malgré tout ce que tu m'a fait subir, le nombre de fois où tu m'as insulté, je t'aime toujours! Me cracha-t-il rageusement. Mais voilà, là, j'en suis rendu à un point ou je me demande si toi tu m'as jamais vraiment aimé. Je suppose que ça n'a plus tellement d'importance maintenant…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Je te quitte Draco, et pour de bon cette fois. J'ai viré toutes mes affaires. Je ne supporte plus ce que tu fais de moi! J'ai combattu Voldemort en personne putain, mais avec toi, je m'écrase comme un misérable ver de terre. J'ai honte de moi, Draco, j'ai honte de ce que **tu** as fais de moi! J'en ai marre que tu me coupe les ailes, parce que malgré ce que tu dis, je sais que je mérites mieux que toi. Alors cette fois, c'est fini.

Il m'avait dit cela d'une voix très calme qui me mit dans une colère folle:

-Ben vas-y, tire toi! Et n'espère surtout pas que je vais te regretter! De toute façon dans trois jour tu viendras ramper à mes pieds pour que je te reprennes, je te connais!

-Pas cette fois Draco…

Il alla alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit et après une profonde inspiration, se retourna une dernière fois vers moi:

-Adieu Draco.

Et puis, il partit.

**oOo**

Mes jambes réagirent sans que mon cerveau aie eut le temps d'y réfléchir et je courus jusqu'à la porte. Ma main était déjà sur la poignée quand je réussit enfin à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, et au lieu d'ouvrir cette porte pour courir après Harry, je fermai le verrou. En suite, je m'effondrai. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à courir après quelqu'un!

**I don't know if I can yell any louder  
How many ****time have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?**

Et pourtant, malgré ce que Harry pouvait croire, je l'aimais. Malgré toutes ces fois où je l'avais insulté, où je l'avais trompé… Et à chaque fois, il m'avait pardonné, ou plutôt, à chaque fois, il était resté. Il ne me pardonnait jamais, chacune de mes trahisons était une entaille de plus dans notre relation, et cette fois je savais que j'étais allé trop loin.  
Combien de fois nous étions nous disputés ainsi? Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en pensant à mon père, si il me voyait avec Harry! "Un Malfoy ne se laisse jamais emporter!" Combien de fois t'ai-je crié dessus, Harry? Je ne sais même pas si je suis capable de crier encore plus fort… C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, parce que tu faisais ressortir des choses en moi que personne d'autre n'aurais su trouver. Mais cette fois, je crois bien que tu n'es plus capable de chercher en moi quelque chose à aimer. Je t'ai jeté dehors en te hurlant que je te quittais un nombre incalculable de fois, mais aujourd'hui c'est toi qui est parti, et je sens bien que c'est pour de bon. Tu es parti et tu m'as laissé là, tout seul.

**I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into**** pieces**

**When my heart is....broken.**

Je sais que je suis horrible, mais je l'ai toujours été, c'est loin d'être nouveau. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, mais tu l'as toujours su, n'est ce pas, alors pourquoi est ce que tu pars aujourd'hui? Tu disais que ce que tu aimais chez moi, c'est que j'étais capable de tout pour avoir ce que je voulais, mais être capable de tout, c'est aussi être capable du pire tu sais? Alors, quand je veux que tu croies que je peux me passer de toi, je suis le pire des connards, je suis capable de te faire endurer n'importe quoi plutôt que de te laisser croire que tu pourrais me changer. Et finalement, c'est plus honnête. Je ne serais jamais quelqu'un de bien, je serais toujours le pire des enfoirés, j'ai préféré que tu le saches. Et ça me brise le cœur, alors je deviens encore plus mauvais.  
Et le pire, c'est que la chose que j'ai le plus voulu dans ma vie, c'était toi. Tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai fait pour te posséder enfin. Je t'ai écarté de tes amis, j'ai fais vivre l'enfer à ta petite belette pour qu'elle lâche prise sur toi et tu t'es enfin retrouvé seul, à ma merci. Mais que pourrais-je faire de plus pour te retenir maintenant? Je ne vais quand même pas te briser les jambes pour que tu ne partes pas…

**Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me**

Je n'ai jamais voulu autre chose comme je te voulais toi, et je voudrais juste… Je voudrais juste que tu ne me quittes pas. Je sais bien que je t'ai dis que je n'avais besoin de toi, et cela, des dizaines de fois, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne peux tout simplement pas me passer de toi! Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis attaché à te courtiser pendant tant de mois si je pouvais te remplacer par n'importe qui? La vérité, c'est que tu es le seul que j'ai jamais aimé, peut-être le seul que j'aimerais jamais, alors ne me quitte pas Harry…

**How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty.**

Mais finalement, ce que je n'ose pas te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi mauvais que tu le croies. A vrai dire, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis un tel enfoiré. Tu m'as dit que j'agissais comme si j'avais toujours douze ans, mais la vérité, c'est que si j'étais comme ça, c'est juste parce que tu étais dans les parages. Il y'a quelque chose chez toi, quelque chose qui fait ressortir ce qu'il y'a de pire en toi. A Poudlard, je te voyais tout le temps, et c'est uniquement pour ça que j'étais un sale con. Quand tu n'étais pas dans les parages, ça allait mieux, je devenais plus ouvert, et la plupart des gens m'appréciaient tu sais? Je n'étais pas si odieux… Et quand nous avons quitté Poudlard, je me suis calmé, je ne dis pas que j'étais devenu quelqu'un de bien, mais j'étais débarrassé de ton emprise et de l'influence que tu avais sur moi. Et puis nous nous sommes revus, et je te jure que je croyais que tout ça avait changé. Je ne me sentais plus obligé d'être horrible avec toi, juste raisonnablement agaçant, et sans que je l'ai vu venir, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et comme j'ai tout fait pour, tu m'as aimé en retour… Te souviens-tu du début de notre histoire? Tout était si simple alors… J'étais chiant, mais pas tant que ça, la plupart du temps, tu arrivais même à t'en amuser. Mais mes plus sombres penchants ont repris le dessus et j'ai recommencé à te mépriser, d'une certaine façon, j'ai recommencé à avoir le besoin de te mettre plus bas que terre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y'a chez toi qui me fait agir ainsi, je ne sais pas quel est mon problème.

**Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But ****baby**** I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise.**

Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas dire que tout ça est un jeu? Faire un concours de toute la méchanceté que nous faisons ressortir l'un chez l'autre? Non, on ne peut pas, et cela pour une simple raison, ce genre de jeu ne t'amuses pas. Je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes que même les pires choses que je t'ai dites n'ont été que du vent, que chaque mot est une poussière insignifiante. Bien sur que tu es exceptionnel, et pas simplement assez pour que je t'aime, mais aussi assez pour que le monde entier le reconnaisse. Je ne pense rien de ce que j'ai dit, tu es irremplaçable pour moi, et si je te trompes, ce n'est certainement pas parce que tu me suffit pas, loin de là, au contraire, c'est même peut-être parce que tu es trop pour moi. Parce que j'ai besoin de continuer à savoir que tous les hommes ne sont pas aussi exceptionnel que toi, de ne plus être étouffé par ton écrasante supériorité sur moi.

**Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me  
**

Je voudrais tellement que tu voies encore au-delà de ce tout ce que je peux te dire, mais tu es si bêtement Gryffondor que tu imagines toujours que les mots qui sortent de la bouche de quelqu'un sont toujours ceux qu'il veut dire. Voilà, je recommence, même quand tu n'es pas là, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'insulter, tu vois? Et pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je ressens. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes avec moi, c'est que tu saches que j'ai besoin de toi, c'est que tu ne me quittes pas.

**I forgot to say ****out loud**** how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.**

Et je sais bien que je ne devrais pas dire que c'est de ta faute, je sais bien que tu as été plus que patient avec moi. Au début, même si je commençais à redevenir un enfoiré, il y'avait encore des moments où je te traitais correctement, mais avec le temps, j'ai oublié ce que tu méritais. J'ai oublié de continuer à te dire comme je te trouvais beau. Au début, je me montrais charmant avec toi, et toutes les mauvais pensées que j'avais, je les gardais enfouies dans mon esprit. Mais au bout d'un moment les choses ses sont inversées et j'ai finis pas me montrer uniquement odieux avec toi, alors que dans ma tête, je continuais de penser, avec de plus en plus de force peut être, toutes les belles choses que je te disais au début. Si je voulais que tu continues à m'aimer, j'aurais du te dire à quel point je te trouvais beau et exceptionnel. Et surtout, j'aurais du te dire que je ne pouvais pas être sans toi, tout simplement, que sans toi je n'étais plus rien, que je pensais que tu étais fait pour moi. Tu te souviens de ce que je te disais? Que tu étais ma victime préférée, que maintenant que Voldemort était mort, il fallait bien que quelqu'un continue à te donner ton rôle de martyr. Et cela te faisait rire, tu était amusé que je sois aussi irrévérencieux alors que tous le monde te prenait pour un demi-Dieu. Tu disais sur un ton mélodramatique que si il fallait que je me défoule sur toi pour que je laisse le monde sorcier en paix, tu voulais bien te sacrifier, une fois encore. Et je te répondais que dans ce cas, nous nous étions bien trouvés. Mais cela, c'était avant que je ne devienne si cruel, avant que je n'oublie comme tu comptais pour moi. Reviens-moi Harry, encore une fois,une dernière fois, j'ai besoin de toi.  
"Un Malfoy ne s'excuse jamais!" Et pourtant, pour une fois, je suis tellement désolé, sincèrement, je te demande pardon pour avoir été un tel enfoiré.

**Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna ****come**** right ****back**** to this  
Please, don't leave me**

Je sentis les larmes que je retiens depuis toujours couler le long de mes joues:

-Je t'en prie, Harry, je t'en supplie, ne me quittes pas. J'ai besoin de toi.

Si seulement tu étais encore là pour m'entendre…

* * *

Traduction pour ceux qui ne parleraient pas anglais:

Je ne sais pas si je peux crier encore plus fort  
Combien de fois je t'ai foutu dehors  
Ou dit quelque chose d'insultant  
Je peux être si méchante quand je le veux  
Je suis capable de vraiment n'importe quoi  
Je peux te couper en morceaux  
Lorsque mon coeur est... brisé

Je t'en prie, ne me quittes pas.  
J'ai toujours dit combien tu ne m'étais pas nécessaire  
Mais on en est toujours revenu à ce point  
Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas

Comment ai-je pu devenir si odieuse?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi qui me fait agir ainsi?  
Je n'ai jamais été aussi méchante  
Peux-tu me dire que c'est jute un concours?  
Celui qui gagne et celui qui frappe le plus fort

Mais bébé je ne le pense pas  
Je le pense, je promets

Je t'en prie, ne me quittes pas.  
J'ai toujours dit combien tu ne m'étais pas nécessaire  
Mais on en est toujours revenu à ce point  
Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas

J'ai oublié de dire tout fort, combien tu es merveilleux pour moi  
Je ne peux pas être sans toi, tu es mon parfait petit sac de frappe  
Et j'ai besoin de toi, je suis désolée.

Je t'en prie, ne me quittes pas.  
J'ai toujours dit combien tu ne m'étais pas nécessaire  
Mais on en est toujours revenu à ce point  
Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas

Voilà, petite OS qui me trottait dans tête, qu'en pensez vous?


End file.
